


A Letter

by kisala10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji X Reader, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Letter, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter for [last name] [first name]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter

_*inserts super beautiful hand-writing*_

 

Dear [last name] [first name],

 

I’m sorry for my hand-writing in advance but I hope you can read it. 

Lately, there’s been a lot on my mind and it’s hard to focus on practice. There’s a girl who has captured my attention for a while now. 

She’s funny, kind and loud and she has the most beautiful smile. And I don’t know how to convey my feelings to her. 

Bokuto-san said I should just confess to her. But it’s easier said than done. I always tried to find the right time and the right place but I just can’t say those words to her. What if she has someone else she likes? What if she’s going to avoid me?

_*crossed-out words*_

But I’m going to do it anyway. I mean I’m already doing it half-ways. _*crossed-out words*_ That girl is you. I _*crossed-out words*_ ‘m in love with you.

I’m going to wait at the rooftop for you. You don’t have to come if you don’t feel well or if you feel uncomfortable.

 

Akaashi Keiji


End file.
